Ever the Same
by Jedi Goat
Summary: Sasuke's always looking for his big brother. A brotherly moment between Sasuke and Itachi when they were young. Pre-massacre, Uchiha family cuteness.


**Ever the Same **

Jedi Goat

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

Author's Note: Hmm, since I seem to have a mini-series emerging now with all these song titles... Yup, why not throw in some Uchiha cuteness?

* * *

"Nii-san! Nii-san, where are you?"

A six-year-old mop of black hair surged around the corner, black eyes beneath his bangs quickly flicking back and forth as he scanned the room. Just as swiftly he whirled on his bare heels and thundered down the corridor.

"Nii-san!"

Uchiha Sasuke pushed open the next door and blinked a moment in the burst of light from outside; then, tentatively he stepped out onto the porch. On tiptoe he surveyed the serene yard. The clan manor was grand – the lush landscape was bordered only by a tall wall proudly bearing the Uchiha fan emblem. Twisting stone paths meandered through the gardens – along the edge of a deep pool where flickers of bright koi were visible, through deep banks of vibrant flowers. The occasional head of a worker bobbed through the patch, always striving to maintain its perfect beauty.

Sasuke didn't hesitate before charging into the midst of it, his shrill call breaking the early-morning silence. A butterfly flapped crazily out of the way of his flying feet as Sasuke ran, peering through the shroud of bushes. Workers murmured greetings to the youngest of the household; but Sasuke was already on his way, pale brow furrowed with concentration on his task.

"Nii-san, I know you're here!" Sasuke cast once more around the garden almost hopefully before, with the suddenness of a startled rabbit, wheeling around and racing instead for the house.

Footsteps stampeded down the main hall; Sasuke bypassed the neat collection of shoes by the door, the proud scrolls bearing their crest on the wall. Impulsively he dove into the closet, emerging in a second with the slightest childlike frown.

"Where are you, nii-san?" He scoured the corridor, only silence answering his query. Sasuke pondered a moment and darted toward the kitchen.

From his hiding place, twelve-year-old Uchiha Itachi allowed a tiny smile.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke swung around the corner, his wide gaze searching the bright kitchen. No sign of his brother; his father hardly glanced up from the head of the low table, brow furrowed as he read the daily news. By the sink, however, his mother glanced over from her washing with a kind smile.

"What are you two doing that's making such a racket?"

Between his frantic search and gasping breath Sasuke managed, "Playin' hide-and-seek." He delved into the pantry, discovered only darkness, and turned around decisively. Before he could charge off again, his father stopped him with his words.

"Your brother is already an ANBU," he stated, eyes on his paper. "I doubt you could find him."

"Fugaku!" his mother reproached ruefully. "Let the boys have their fun."

But Sasuke was already on his way, rushing for their bedrooms down the hall. He bit down on his lip. He knew he had to be getting close – he had nearly searched the whole manor!

Slamming open the door to his small room, Sasuke flicked on the lights. His eyes roved over the bed, desk, scattered ninja tools, a pile of Academy homework – nope. Sasuke bent, peeping under the bed.

"Nii-san?"

Now frowning, Sasuke backed out of the room. _Maybe he's in his room!_ Sasuke ran across the hall, emerging into an almost identical room. The only immediately noticeable difference was the pristine state of things – the covers were perfectly smoothed, the desk nearly bare with only a stack of scrolls in the corner. Sasuke bounced onto the bed, ignoring how he ruffled his brother's careful work.

"Nii-san!"

No answer. Now Sasuke's frown deepened and he wandered back to the kitchen, shoulders slightly slumped. He wasn't about to surrender yet, however. He slunk to the counter where his mother was busy preparing lunch and slipped a juicy piece of tomato. He reflected as he savored it –

_Where haven't I looked yet?_ His eyes wandered across the room.

"Do you want some help, Sasuke-kun?" his mother asked, noting his sudden silence. She knelt, carefully dabbing some red juice from his cheek. Sasuke grimaced.

"Nope! I'm gonna find nii-san on my own!"

She smiled at his enthusiasm. "Okay, then."

With a fierce nod the youngest Uchiha bounded from the room, glancing around the empty front hall. "Nii-san," he sang out, "where are you?"

Oblivious, he failed to notice his father's presence until Fugaku stopped beside him, arms folded within his robes. The Uchiha head considered his youngest son when he spoke.

"Itachi. We have a mission briefing in five minutes. Get down."

Sasuke's head jerked up in surprise. His eyes only widened; his older brother had stretched himself across the ceiling, limbs splayed to hold him in place. Soundlessly he dropped to the floor in a crouch; he was no longer "nii-san" but an ANBU masked by cold.

"_Hai_."

Fugaku nodded and headed down the hall; Itachi rose, steadily staring after him as he carefully worked his sore arms.

"Nii-san."

Sasuke's quiet request made him glance down again. His mask faltered, and Itachi inclined his head slightly.

"I'm sorry, Sasuke. I must go."

"But nii-san…" Sasuke bit his lip. He knew he couldn't argue with his father's cold will; but it was so rare that he had his brother all to himself, to see that other, unmasked side of him.

Itachi crouched beside him. "Work on your skills," he advised softly, and Sasuke hastened to nod. Offering the faintest trace of a smile, Itachi then suggested, "Perhaps you will be able to find me tonight."

At that, Sasuke's face brightened. "I'll work extra-hard, nii-san," he promised vehemently. Itachi chuckled, rocking back on his heels.

"I look forward to it. Until then," and he raised two fingers, gently prodding Sasuke in the forehead. The smaller boy grimaced and rubbed at the spot; but his brother was still smiling faintly, and so he, too, grinned.

"Hurry back, nii-san – 'cause I'm gonna win this time!"

Itachi only smiled. "We'll see, Sasuke. We'll see."

End

* * *

Please review!


End file.
